Ezria in LA
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: <html><head></head>Following the adventures of Ezrias life. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and lives in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a private school teacher and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and family or will the marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered the opportunity of a lifetime?</html>
1. The Intro

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**Character Descriptions**

Ezra Fitz - 35 years old. Current occupation - High School English teacher at a private school in Los Angeles. Married to Aria Montgomery Fitz for 7 years. Has two daughters with Aria. Lives in LA with Aria. Ezra also writes in his spare time. He gets income from writing and teaching so he can better support his family. Used to teach out Rosewood high in Rosewood, Pennsylvania when Aria was in high school. Right after Arias high school graduation he got a job offer to teach high school english at a private school in Los Angeles, California that was to good to pass up. Aria and Ezra packed up their things in his small apartment and moved out to LA. Ezras new job gave him some relocation money so they were able to buy a house.

Aria Montgomery Fitz - 28 years old. Current occupation - A singer who is trying to become famous. She also has done a little bit of acting. Married to Ezra Fitz for 7 years. Has two daughter with Ezra. Moved out to LA with Ezra shortly after her high school graduation 10 years ago. Arias parents basically gave up on her after she had Riley. They allowed her to continue living in their house back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania but kicked her out once she graduated high school. After graduation she moved into Ezras apartment and then just a few months later he got a new job offer and they moved out to LA with 1 year old Riley.

Riley Fitz - 11 years old - Aria had her at 17 while in her junior year of high school and 4 years before Rileys mom and dad were married. She is in middle school. She is very smart although her grades in school don't show how smart she is. She is shy but she has several friends. She looks a lot more like Aria then Ezra. She is on the shorter side just like Aria. Riley still wants to be daddy's little girl even though she is the oldest child and her younger sister took on the daddy's little girl role after she was born. She is to dancing and singing. She wants to become famous someday.

Lucy Fitz - 5 years old- Aria and Ezra had Lucy 2 years after they were married. She is just starting kindergarten. Lucy is really scared to be starting kindergarten but her big sister helps her through it. Looks more like Ezra then Aria. She is taller then Riley was at the age of 5. Lucy took the daddy's little girl role from Riley. Lucy is also shy but she is starting to make friends.

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message. I hope to start this story soon._**

**_I also would like a few ways to start out this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. As soon as I get enough I will start this story. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._**


	2. Arias 10th High School Reunion

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**Arias 10th High School Reunion **

The time has arrived for Arias 10th high school reunion. Aria was happy to be attending but not happy to be back in her hometown. Her parents were divorced but they were both still living in Rosewood so running into them was very likely. It was mid august and since school was not starting for another 2 weeks Aria convinced Ezra and their two daughters 11 year old Riley Fitz and 5 year old Lucy Fitz to come along with her. Aria missed her 5 year reunion due to the birth of Lucy. This is Aria and Ezras first time back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania since moving to Los Angles, California 10 years ago. The Fitz family loved LA and couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

They took a flight from LAX to Philadelphia International and then rented a car for the hour drive to Rosewood. They were staying at the Holiday Inn and suites in Rosewood where the reunion was taking place. They were staying in a suite to give the four of them more room. Ezra was invited to this reunion as well because he was a teacher at Rosewood high up until the year Aria graduated but he decided that he was not going to be attending the reunion. After all they had no one to watch Riley and Lucy because Aria certainly didn't want to ask her parents. Riley and Lucy could have stayed back in LA with the neighbor and her teenage daughter. After all the neighbors teenage daughter babysits for Riley and Lucy. Ezra turned down the offer for Riley and Lucy to stay at the neighbors house. Aria and Ezra wanted this to be like a mini summer vacation for their girls anyway.

Aria and Ezra decided to stay for an extra few days and drive to New York City. That way it felt more like a vacation for their kids. Even though Riley had her heart set on going to Disney Land again like they did last summer she was still excited about NYC. Aria and Ezra told Riley that they would go back to Disney Land in a few years when Lucy was a little older so they could enjoy it more. Lucy was only 4 when they went last summer and she was too little to go on almost every single ride. Aria and Ezra had to take turns going with Riley on the rides because one of them had to stay back and be with Lucy. They had a fun time at Disney Land but Aria and Ezra both agreed it would have been better if they didn't have to deal with a 4 year old who was cranky for most of their trip.

Ezra went to the grocery store to get some snacks and juice boxes for the kids while Aria stayed in the hotel room with the girls. After the five hour flight both Aria and the girls were tired. The girls needed a rest before dinner. It was a nice hotel suite for Rosewood. There was a mini fridge and a microwave along with a small table in the room which meant that they did not have to go out to eat for every single meal. That helped them a lot because Lucy was a picky eater and sometimes it was really hard to find a restaurant were Lucy would eat something off of the menu. Unfortunately Rosewood was a small town so Ezra ran in to Arias mom at the grocery store. Running into your mother in law at the grocery store was not something Ezra wanted to happen. It was Friday late afternoon so the grocery story was only somewhat busy.

"Hi Ezra." She said

"You're talking to me now." Ezra said

"I never meant to stop talking to you and Aria. The two of you moved to LA and started your own family. I tried to keep in contact with Aria but my calls were never returned." She said

"That's not the story I got from Aria. She said that she found out about you and her dads divorce from Mike. She said that her dad told her that he wanted no contact with Aria what so ever. She didn't say anything about you other then the two of you haven't talked since we went to LA." Ezra said

"Well I'm sorry but I hope it's not to late for me to meet my other granddaughter." She said

"I will have to talk to Aria about that. Aria invited you to her baby shower for Lucy but you never RSVP and then when you didn't show up she lost all hope of ever seeing you again. We did get your gift for Lucy so she appreciates that." Ezra said

"I did get the invitation but I decided not to make the trip to LA so I sent her a baby gift instead." She said

Ezra pulled out his cell phone and showed Arias mom a picture of baby Lucy wearing the outfit that they received as a gift. In the picture Aria was showing then 6 year old Riley how to hold her baby sister.

"That picture was taken on Rileys 6th birthday. Ever since the day Lucy was born Riley kept asking us when she could hold her baby sister. We told her we wanted Lucy to be at least three months old before we let Riley hold her. So on Rileys 6th birthday Aria showed her how to hold her little sister. Riley still says that is the best day of her life." Ezra said

"That's cute, How old are they now?" She asked

"Lucy turned 5 on June 14th and Riley is going to be 11 on September 21st. So Lucy is starting kindergarten this year and Riley is starting 6th grade." Ezra said

So how long are you and Aria in town for?" She asked

"We are only going to be in Rosewood until Sunday. Then we are driving into New York City on Sunday. We plan on spending Monday and Tuesday doing some activities in the city. Then on Wednesday we will be driving back to Philadelphia and staying overnight in a hotel at the airport. Our flight too go back to LA leaves at 10 AM next Thursday morning." Ezra said

After that conversation Ezra bought some groceries and took them back to the hotel. He didn't buy much so he was able to take the food up to their room all in one trip.

"You will never guess who I ran into at the store." Ezra said

"Was it Spencer, Hanna, or Emily?" Aria asked

"No guess again." Ezra said

"Just tell me." Aria said

"Your mom." Ezra said

"What did she have to say?" Aria asked

"She told me that she called you a few times after we moved to LA but you never returned her calls." Ezra said

"Oh, she told you that." Aria said

"So it's true then?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I wanted a fresh start and a new life with You and Riley in LA." Aria said

"You still lied to me Aria and that's not cool." Ezra said

"I'm sorry for lying but that was years ago. I haven't lied to you since that day." Aria said

After dinner that night they took Riley and Lucy swimming. Riley knew how to swim very well but Aria was still worried and kept a close watch on her. Lucy was just learning how to swim and was wearing floaties to protect her in the water. Ezra was with Lucy in the shallowest part of the pool while Aria was in the middle of the pool watching Riley swim.

The next day Aria and Ezra took the kids to see their grandma. Riley had seen Arias mom before but she was so young. Lucy has never met any of her grandparents. Ezra still keeps in touch with his parents but they are retired and living in Australia. His parents send money for his birthday and the kids birthdays as well as Christmas gifts every year. They went out to lunch with Arias mom and then returned to the hotel so Aria could get ready for the reunion.

Aria had her reunion on Saturday night. Ezra stayed at the hotel and did some fun activities with the kids. Aria reunited with her friends. They usually only see each other like once every year or two since they all live in different places. Spencer and Toby are married and live in upstate New York. Hanna and Caleb are married and live on Long Island in New York. Emily is single and still lives in Rosewood. The reunion went really great and Aria had lots of fun.

On Sunday Aria and Ezra drove the kids to New York City. There were lots of places to visit and things to do so the next few days were really fun for the whole family. By the time Wednesday arrived they had so much fun and were ready to make the trip back to Philadelphia before there return flight to LA the next morning. On Thursday afternoon when they arrived back at their LA home the kids were ready to go on another vacation. Aria and Ezra didn't know what to tell them because there next family vacation wouldn't be to at least Christmas.

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._**

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._**


	3. Back to School Season

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**Back To School Season**

Riley and Lucy always hated this time of year. It was the last weekend of summer vacation and on Tuesday school would be back in session. Riley was ready to start sixth grade. She would be at a new school this year. She went to public school for elementary school but now she would be entering a private school system. The middle school that she would be attending was right across the street from the private high school that her father worked at.

The only school that Lucy has been to was Preschool at the community recreation center. Lucy would be going to kindergarten at the public elementary school that Riley just graduated from. She was really scared to be going to a big school but Riley told her everything would be okay. Riley even was one of the student tour guides when Lucy went with her parents to orientation day. Lucy had already met her teacher and when she found out that one of her preschool teachers was going to be the assistant teacher this year she was really happy.

**Rileys POV**

I woke up at 6 AM but instead of getting up I just laid there and tried to go back to sleep. That only worked for 5 minutes and then my mom walked into my room and woke me up again.

"Come on Riley you need to get up." My mom said

"Why do I have to get up so early?" I asked

"Summers over Riley, You need to be ready to go to school in an hour." My mom said

"School so that's the only reason why I have to get up early?" I asked

"Yes, If you still want to have a birthday party on the 21st then you better get up and go to school." My mom said

"Fine but for the record just because I go to school nine months out of the year that doesn't mean I enjoy it." I said

With that I got out of bed and threw some clean cloths on. I ran downstairs to see my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Someones happy to start middle school today." My dad said

"Maybe I am but maybe I am just pretending to make you happy." I said

"What class are you most looking forward to today?" My dad asked

"Lunch." I said

"Riley pick a real class, Lunch doesn't count because you aren't learning anything." My dad said

"Okay fine then does study hall count?" I asked

"If you study during study hall. Although technically study hall is a zero hour class that you take either right before or right after school." My dad said

"So I can't text my friends during study hall?" I asked

"That's not what study hall is for besides you are only allowed to use your cell phone during lunch. Your mom and I signed a contract and if you break the rules then you may not be able to attend this school anymore." My dad said

An hour later it was time for my dad to take me to school.

"Come on Riley, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" My dad asked

"No just give me a minute I want to say goodbye to mom and Lucy first." I said

"Lucy still may be sleeping but you are welcome to go up and check." My dad said

I went upstairs to say goodbye to my little sister. I also wanted to tell her not to be scared for her first day of Kindergarten. When I got to Lucys room my mom was also in there helping to get Lucy ready for the day.

"Shouldn't you have left for school already?" My mom asked

"Yes dad is talking me but I wanted to say goodbye to you and Lucy first." I said

"Have fun." My mom said

"Hey Lucy, I know that you are scared to start kindergarten but just remember that you get to play and make friends while I have to do actual school work." I said

"So Kindergarten is just like preschool." Lucy said in her little kid voice

"Almost." I said

"Good luck Riley." Lucy said

"Thanks Lucy." I said

This was the one thing I really loved about my family. Everyone loved each other and supported each other. Some of my friends don't even have this strong bond with their parents and siblings.

Not only was I at a brand new school but most of my friends are now going to a public middle school. I know my parents had money but I didn't think they would want to spend it on my education until I got to university. My dad was able to get a decent size discount and I did get one academic scholarship but that still was not enough to cover the cost.

I had 7 classes including the basic Math, Science, English, and Social Studies classes that everyone had to take. For my elective classes I was taking acting, dance, and choir. I also have study hall which is an optional class for 30 minutes right after my last class. My last class was choir and the teacher was giving me a weird look and then he asked if he could talk to me for a minute after class.

"Am I already failing this class on day 1?" I asked

"No this has nothing to do with this class but does your mom happen to be Aria Montgomery?" My teacher asked

"Montgomery is my moms maiden name. She goes by Fitz now. Did you know her?" I asked

"Yes, my younger sister was her best friend when she was in high school. Aria and I dated for almost two years during her freshman and sophomore years of high school. We went through a break up and tried the friend thing but it didn't really work out." My teacher said

"Well I will tell her that you said hi." I said

"I feel weird asking you for her current cell phone number so if you could just give her mine that would be great. There is just something that I have to talk to her about and the old number I have for your mom is no longer in service." My teacher said and then handed me his business card.

"You used to work in the music industry. That's so cool. My mom is a singer but she is not famous. She is only known in this area and in her hometown." I said

"I still technically work in the music industry. I lost my only client and I decided to move here and become a choir teacher. I already had a teaching degree that wasn't being used." He said

My dad picked me up and took me home.

"Where is mom?" I asked

"She said she had a business meeting and then she is picking up Lucy on the way home." My dad said

"I have something I want to ask her but it can wait until later." I said

"She should be home really soon." My dad said

I got a head start on my homework. I didn't have much considering it was only the first day. I was done by the time my mom got home with Lucy. We ate dinner as a family like we always do although this time the dinner time conversation went from good to bad.

"So how was the meeting today?" My dad asked my mom

"It went just great. I will talk to you about it later but right now I just want to have a pleasant dinner." My mom said but she didn't sound very convincing.

"That doesn't sound like it went that good." My dad said

"My manager quit. He said that I was never going to be successful and that because my debut album never went platinum then none of my other ones will." My mom said

"I am sure that you are making it sound a lot worse then it really is. We will get you a new manager and everything will work out." My dad said

"What about Jason DiLaurentis? He lives here in LA now. He could be your manager." I asked

"How do you even know who he is?" My mom asked

"To make a long story short he is my choir teacher. He gave me his business card and asked me to give it to you so you could call him." I said and I gave my mom Jasons contact information

"Thanks for giving me this but I really have no need to call him." My mom said

"He might be able to help you with your career. You should call him and catch up with him. The two of you used to be friends so maybe you can be friends again." My dad said

"Are you really okay with me talking to him? My mom asked

"Now that he's Rileys teacher I don't really mind if you want to be friends with him. I Know you two were together before I came into the picture but I think you should at least give him a call." My dad said

I helped my dad clean up dinner while my mom gave my sister a bath. I was at that age where I was expected to help with the chores around the house. I really didn't mind cleaning up the dinner dishes or folding and putting my laundry away. Doing chores made me feel more grown up.

**General POV**

Later that night Aria read Lucy a bedtime story before she went to bed. Lucy was still young so she had an 8 PM bedtime. Rileys bedtime was 9 PM on school nights and 10 PM on weekends. Lucy always cooperated with her parents and went to bed but Riley was another story. Aria decided to give Jason a call even though she really didn't want to. Aria took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the phone number on Jasons business card.

"Hello." Jason said

"Hi Jason." Aria said

"Is this Aria?" Jason asked

"Yes, My daughter Riley gave me your number and told me to call you so here I am calling you." Aria said

"Sorry about that but I didn't think it was right to ask Riley for your number." Jason said

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked

"I heard that you were in the music business. I thought we could maybe work together. I recently lost my only client and I only took this job offer because I knew you were in LA and I thought maybe we could be friends again." Jason said

"I don't know Jason. Friends is one thing but I don't know how my husband would feel if we worked together." Aria said

"You called me so just think about it and let me know." Jason said

"Maybe we can go out for a meal as friends sometime and talk about it." Aria said

"That sounds good. How about Saturday night if you are available." Jason said

"That might work. Ezra is going to a baseball game with his work buddies so as long as I can get the neighbor to babysit Riley and Lucy." Aria said

After that phone conversation Aria joined Ezra and Riley on the couch. Ezra was watching a baseball game and Riley was reading but also pretending to watch baseball. 9 PM quickly approached and Riley had to go to bed.

"Riley, why don't you go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth and then you can stay up for another 30 minutes." Ezra said

"Thanks dad." Riley said and then got up to do what she was told.

"I thought we agreed about the 9 PM bedtime. She won't get out of bed in the morning if she doesn't go to bed like now." Aria said

"I know but she was watching baseball with me." Ezra said

"Really, you were so into the game that you didn't realize that she was sitting here with a book in front of her face." Aria said

"So she was reading but it was nice to not have to sit here alone while I watch a game." Ezra said

"Next time I will watch with you." Aria said

"Really because the last time I asked you said you hated sports in general." Ezra said

"I can sit her with you but I will probably end up doing what Riley did and read a book or magazine while you watch the game." Aria said

"This is why I wish we had a son. I love Riley and Lucy but I have nothing in common with them." Ezra said

30 minutes later and Riley reluctantly went to bed. This left Aria and Ezra alone for a few minutes so they could talk.

"I called Jason. He is looking for a singer and he wants to manage me." Aria said

"Thats great, I told you that you would find a new manger quicker then you thought." Ezra said

"I didn't accept it yet. I just told him I would think about it." Aria said

"You already know him so I don't see why you have to think about it." Ezra said

"I just don't know if it is a good idea to work with him. I wouldn't want to make you jealous." Aria said

"I promise I won't get jealous but I also won't stand in the way of your career." Ezra said

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._**

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._**


	4. Seeing An Old Friend

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

_**seeing an old friend**_

**_Arias POV_**

I know I will have to tell Ezra eventually but I really don't know how to tell him that I am going out to dinner with Jason tonight and by the way I have to take the kids with me because the baby sitter wasn't available. Ezra just left to go to the LA Dodgers game. We live about 45 minutes from the stadium so he left and had plenty of time since the game didn't start for another 2 hours. This baseball game was special to both of us because it was LA dodgers Vs. Philadelphia Phillies.

Riley and Lucy were hungry so I fed them a small snack because we would not be eating dinner for at least another hour. Lucy gets cranky when she is hungry and Riley gets upset at either me or Ezra for letting Lucy get cranky. My kids sibling relationship is really cute. They may love each other but they also fight sometimes. Well I guess that is how it is in every relationship no matter if it is a relative or your husband. Ezra and I fight on the occasion but we always make sure to never fight around our kids.

I called Jason to make sure that we still had plans and I told him that I had to bring my kids along. He was surprisingly okay with it and it was a good thing that we picked a family restaurant with a kids menu. I got to applebees right on time. Ezra and I bring Riley and Lucy here all the time because this is one restaurant were all of us can find something we like on the menu.

"Table for three?" The hostess asked

"Um no actually, I am meeting someone so there is going to be four of us. He should be here any minute now." I said

As soon as I said that Jason walked into the restaurant waiting area. We gave each other a quick hug. Then I introduced him to Riley and Lucy. He already knew who Riley was so it was only weird for Lucy. She didn't understand why we where meeting someone other then her dad for dinner tonight.

"Just give us about 15 to 20 minutes and then we will have a table ready for the four of you." The hostess said

"Sure no problem." Jason said

The four of us sat down on the couch in the waiting area.

"Long time no see" Jason said

"I know." I said

"Well you should have kept in contact with me." Jason said

"Jason, The phone works both ways." I said

"So how long have you and Ezra been married?" Jason asked

"7 years this past July." I said

"Are you happy with him?" Jason asked

"As happy as I can be. When Ezra and I first got married I told myself that I was only marring him for Riley, but then by the time Lucy was born I decided that I really loved him. Ezra still doesn't know that for the first two years of our marriage I was questioning how much I really loved him." I said

"As long as you are happy now then that's all that matters." Jason said

"Your table for four is now ready, I assume you went two kids menus" The hostess said

We were then seated at a booth. I told Lucy and Riley to sit on one side. Jason and I sat on the other side of the booth. Lucy was coloring her kids menu and Riley was just siting there watching her.

"I am to old for this." Riley said

"The Kids menu says 12 and under. You still fit that age so there for you are not to old for coloring." I said

"Fine I will color but can I at least order off the adult menu?" Riley asked

"How about you order off of the kids menu and I will let you try whatever I get off the adult menu. Remember the last time you wanted to order something from the adult menu, you ordered it, took two bites, and decided you didn't like it. Your dad and I took the leftovers home and split it the next day so it was no big deal but I don't want you to go hungry." I said

"Fine but I won't be able to order off the kids menu for much longer." Riley said

We ordered food and beverages. Jason and I ordered of the 2 for $20 menu which included an appitiser for all of us to share. We decided on the mozzarella sticks. Riley and Lucy both ordered off of the kids menu. I could tell that Riley was not happy because I wouldn't let her order off the adults menu. Jason was watching the start of the baseball game while we waited for the food to arrive. Since we both grew up in a suburb of Philly we somehow started a conversation about sports.

"Do you watch a lot of sports?" Jason asked

"No not really. Riley likes to pretend that she is watching with Ezra. She sits on the couch and pretends to pay attention to the TV but she usually has a book or magazine in front of her face. Ezra is so into the game that he never notices that Riley isn't actually watching." I said

"Aw cute." Jason said

"Do you have any kids?" I asked

"Yes actually but they still live in Nashville, Tennessee with their mom. We where married for a few years but then we went through this nasty divorce and a year after that I lost custody of them. Noah is 7 and Alexandra is 5. We got divorced when Noah was 4 and Alexandra was 2." Jason said

"I'm sorry, Do you think you are ever going to see your kids again?" I asked

"I hope so but their mom really meant it when she said she didn't want me to have custody. I send them letters and card but who know if they even see them. I would tell you the story but Its not something that your kids should be hearing." Jason said

We ate our food and we where about ready to pay the bill and leave. Jason was trying to pay me and the kids but I wouldn't let him. We did how ever agree that he would pay for his meal.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Lucy said

"It's right there. Riley go with her please. You both need to go before we leave anyway." I said

I watched as Riley and Lucy went into the bathroom.

"Wait so you won't let Riley order off of the adult menu but you let both her and Lucy go to the bathroom without adult supervision." Jason said

"I normally wouldn't but the restroom just so happen to be close enough that I could see them." I said

"I have to ask you one thing. Is she mine?" Jason asked

"Who, Riley, no that's not possible." I said

"Think about it. You told me that she is going to turn 11 on September 21 which means she would have been conceived around Christmas time the year before she was born." Jason said

"We were broken up at least 6 months before that though so you're 100 percent wrong." I said

"Do you recall that Christmas party I had that I invited you and all your friends to. My parents were out of town for work. You, your friends, and I were all grieving over my sisters death. I had a party at my house and you were the only one out of your friends that didn't have a date. Spencer had Toby, Hanna had Caleb, Emily had Paige, and you had no one." Jason said

"I was with Ezra then but we were on a break because I had just told my parents about our relationship and they were keeping me away from Ezra. We made up with each other on New Years Eve that year so that's when Riley was concived." I said

"Yes but more important I was over 21 so I bought the drinks. You and your friends were drinking. I know it was almost 12 years ago but its possible that we might have slept together. You probably don't remember because we were both pretty drunk." Jason said

Riley and Lucy walked backed to the booth.

"We can't talk about this now okay. If you want to talk about it then just follow me back to the house." I said

"Yes because this conversation isn't over." Jason said

Jason followed me back to my house. It was still fairly early and Ezra wouldn't be home for another few hours. Riley and Lucy got on their pajamas and brushed their teeth.

"Riley you should go pick out a movie that you and Lucy can watch before bed. Keep it g Rated because Lucy can't see PG yet unless either your dad or I are watching with her." I said

"But I want to watch Frozen and I think it's PG." Riley said

"This one time then I think it is okay for Lucy to watch a PG movie as long as you are watching it with her." I said

Riley handed me the Movie and she followed me into the living room to start the movie for her and Lucy.

"Where's the DVD copy?" I asked

"I gave it to a friend last week and she hasn't given it back to me yet." Riley said

"I will have to call her mom another day to remind her. You and Lucy can watch the Blu Ray copy then. You can watch it in my bedroom because your dad moved the Blu Ray player last week." I said

Riley and Lucy followed me upstairs. They sat down on the queen size bed and I put the movie in and turned the TV on to start it.

"Can we have some popcorn?" Riley asked

"Yes but promise not to make a mess." I said

I went downstairs and made some microwavable popcorn and then went back upstairs to give it to the girls. I made sure to give them a few extra napkins. I also each gave Riley and Lucy a small kid size water bottle.

This whole time Jason was waiting patiently for me in the kitchen

"Okay, Now we can continue our conversation from earlier." I said

"Look okay, I am just saying that there is a chance that Riley could be mine." Jason said

"Maybe there is a small chance but I am not letting this break apart my family. Just because you have kids out there that you don't have custody of that doesn't mean that you are going to get custody of mine." I yelled

"I want a paternity test." Jason said

"No, this needs to stay between you and me." I yelled

"Well then how else I am supposed to find out?" Jason yelled

"Riley already has a great dad so she doesn't need another one. All you are to Riley is her choir teacher. I yelled

"If I have another kid out there I want to know about it. If she really is my daughter then I want to be in her life." Jason yelled

"Maybe if you had been a better dad then you would still have two kids in your life." I yelled

"You don't know what happened okay. My ex and I were going through the divorce process. I started drinking again after we finalized. One night I got pulled over and ticked for a DUI, What makes matters even worse was that Noah and Alexandra where sleeping in the backseat of the car at the time. My ex's lawyer made me a deal. It was either I spend several years in Jail or I lose all custody of Noah and Alexandra. I chose to loose the custody because I thought I could move on and have a better life. Then I lost my management business in Nashville due to the economy. I moved out to LA and now I am teaching at Rileys school." Jason yelled

"Can we just stop fighting and talk about what we were originally supposed to talk about?" I asked

"We can talk about me possibly managing you another day." Jason said

Just then Ezra walked into the kitchen. I wasn't expecting him home for at least another hour. I had no idea if he had heard any of the fight that I just had with Jason.

"I was just leaving." Jason said and then left.

"What was he doing here and what were you two just arguing about?" Ezra asked

"I can't tell you right now." I said

"Why not." Ezra said

"Because I am not about to start a fight with you right now." I said

"So whatever it is that you're not telling me is bad enough that we'll fight over it." Ezra said

"If you really want to know I'll tell you after church tomorrow." I said

"If this secret is what I'm thinking then maybe I don't want to know." Ezra said

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"I'm thinking that you kissed Jason and I'm afraid that you're going to tell me that your old feelings for him came back." Ezra said

"You are not even close to being right. I love you okay and I haven't had feelings for Jason in a long time. Right now I need to get the kids to bed." I said

"It's almost 11 PM and they're not sleeping yet. Was fighting with Jason more important then taking care of our kids?" Ezra asked

"No but I lost track of time. We got back from Applebee's. They put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. They were watching Frozen in our room but the movie should be over by now." I said

"Why were Riley and Lucy watching a movie in our room?" Ezra asked

"They wanted to watch Frozen and Riley had lent the DVD to a friend so they had to watch the Blu Ray disc. Remember you moved the Blu Ray player into our room last week when we watched that adult movie." I said

"Right, so should I leave the Blu Ray player in our room or move it back downstairs to the living room?" Ezra asked

"Just leave it for now. The only movie that the kids can watch in Blu Ray is frozen. All of the other Blu Ray movies that we have are rated PG -13 and higher." I said

"Was it just you and the kids at dinner or was Jason there to?" Ezra asked

"So what, I went out to dinner with him and yes the kids were with me. You just went out with Hardy a few weeks ago when I was having a girls night with the kids so whats the big deal?" I asked

"Because Hardy isn't my ex plus he was only going to be in town for a week so we were catching up. I can be friends with him but I don't think it's a good idea for to be friends with an ex boyfriend." Ezra said

"Well last week you told me you were okay with Jason and I being friends. You also promised that you wouldn't get jealous." I said

"I changed my mind." Ezra said

Ezra and I each gave each other a quick hug and kiss. To say that we loved each other and we were both on the same page when it came down to things like our relationship and our kids.

"You smell like beer." I said after we kissed and hugged

"I only had 1 cup to drink at the game." Ezra said

"Your're aloud, you are way over the drinking age and you were at a baseball game." I said

"This Phillies fan was sitting behind me and he accidentally spilled some of his beer on me at the end of the game." Ezra said

"Did he apologize?" I asked

"Yes, he was kind of rude about it but he did apologize. The dodgers won by one run. The Phillies almost tied it up in the top of the 9th but the play was ruled an out instead of a run." Ezra said

We both went upstairs to put the kids to bed. Lucy was already sound asleep and Riley was trying to clean up from the spilled popcorn while struggling to stay awake. Ezra carefully carried a sleeping Lucy into her own room and tucked her into to bed without waking her up.

"Mom I'm so sorry about the mess." Riley said

"It's fine sweetie, Why don't you go to bed and I will clean the rest of this up." I said

Riley left the room and went into her own room to go to sleep. I cleaned the rest of the mess up. Then I took the movie out of the Blu Ray player and turned the TV off. I went to sleep and Ezra joined me after he took a shower.

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._**

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._**


	5. Court Ordered Paternity Test

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**The court ordered paternity test**

**Ezrias POV**

_A few weeks later._

Aria still won't tell me what Jason and her where fighting about the day I interrupted them. Every time I try asking Aria about it she just tells me that it was a stupid fight and there was nothing to worry about. Aria used to tell me everything so what ever she is not telling me it must be something bad enough that she thinks I would leave her over. _  
><em>

Today was Rileys 11th birthday. Aria and I had promised her a day full of fun. We had even planed on skipping church since her birthday fell on a Sunday this year. Unfortunately Riley had woken up with a bad case of the flu. It is never fun to get sick on your birthday and I would know because I was sick one year on my birthday.

Aria was helping Lucy make a birthday card for Riley. Aria and I had bought a birthday card for Riley but Lucy wanted to make her own. I thought it was really cute for a five year old to want to make a homemade card for her older sister. I felt bad for Riley because no one wants to be so sick on their birthday so you can't enjoy the day.

"Daddy." Riley cried out from a different room

I knew that Riley must be feeling really sick because last year when she turned 10 she started referring to Aria and I as mom and dad instead of Mommy and Daddy. I didn't know exactly where Rileys cry's were coming from. I found her a few moments later hunched over the toilet throwing up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Icky." Riley said

"Is your tummy any better?" I asked

"A little." Riley replied

"At least you made it into the toilet this time." I said

"Sorry about that daddy." Riley said

"No worries, sometimes your tummy doesn't give you a warning before you throw up." I said

"Why is this happening to me on my birthday?" Riley asked

"I know of all days this was the worst one for you to be sick on. Do you remember last year when your mom was sick on mothers day and we all helped to make her feel better." I said

"Yes, Well at least I wasn't sick last night at my birthday party." Riley said

"I think you might have ate something bad last night at that party. Your mom thinks those bounce house places also contain a lot of germs." I said

"Then why did you and mom let me have a party there?" Riley asked

"Well that's where you said you wanted it. Some of your friends have had parties there in the last few years and you said you had fun so we figured it would be ok." I said

"It was a lot of fun." Riley said

"You looked like you were having fun. I think Lucy was upset that you were spending more time with your friends then her but overall I think it was a great birthday party." I said

"Does my head still feel warm?" Riley asked

I checked her head. It felt quite a bit better since the last time I checked it. I gave Riley the digital thermometer so we could get a actual team. It was 100.3 degrees. She still had a fever but it was down from 102.3 just a few hours ago.

"Does that mean I'm getting better?" Riley asked

"Yes it does. Your mom was about to rush you to the hospital with a temperature that high. I told her that was should wait a little while before we made that call." I said

"Good, because I hate going to the doctors." Riley said

"Your mom and I are still going to call your pediatrician in the morning and get you in for a checkup sometime tomorrow. I'd call right now but it's Sunday so they are closed." I said

After that Riley was feeling a little better so she had something small to eat. Lucy gave Riley her homemade birthday card which made Riley feel even better.

"Can you take her to the doctors tomorrow cause I have a meeting at 10 AM and I have no idea how long it is going to take?" Aria asked

"I suppose I can just use a sick day tomorrow. The school has to understand that when your kid is sick the parent has to stay home with them." I said

The next day Aria took Lucy to school and then went to her meeting. Riley has not gotten sick since 9 PM last night and her fever was gone by bedtime last night. I took Riley to the doctor anyway. It turns out that not only did Riley have the 24 hour flu bug, but she also had an ear infection and sinus infection.

"I was supposed to have a test today." Riley said

"Your mom called and excused you from school so you have an excused absence meaning you will be able to make it up." I said

Riley and I had eaten lunch together. Then I was going through a pile of that days mail when I saw something that I wasn't expecting. The return address was from a Lawyers office in downtown LA. I went through the rest of the mail first and then I was going to open the letter. Aria was usually the one that got the mail but she always told whenever she was expecting something important. It was addressed to Aria but I didn't think she would mind if I opened it. I opened the envelope and was surprised at the document I found inside. At first I thought they where going to be divorce papers but Aria and I weren't having any major marriage problems. We were going through a little bit of a communication issues but almost all married couples with kids go through that.

As I was reading the letter I realized what it was. It was a court ordered paternity test. Jason DiLaurentis was claiming that Riley Fitz was his biological daughter. This must have been what him and Aria where fighting about. She didn't want to tell me because she was scared of how I would react. I was so upset right now that I wanted to rip up the letter but I knew that I couldn't do that. I went upstairs to call the lawyer in private so Riley wouldn't hear. He wouldn't tell me anything because I wasn't Aria and he also said that I shouldn't be opening up mail that is not addressed to me. I know that but Aria and I are married so most of the mail we get has both of our names on it.

Aria got home at 2 PM and ate a late lunch. I decided that I was going to ask her about the Jason thing after she was done eating.

"Guess who is going to be singing at a charity Christmas show in early December." Aria said

"You." I said

"Yes, I got asked to sing an original Christmas song and cover another one." Aria said

"Thats great but how will you have a Christmas song written in time?" I asked

"I already have one written. I have been writing one in secret and I was going to surprise you and the girls this Christmas with it." Aria said

"Rileys pediatrician diagnosed her with the 24 hour flu bug that is now all gone, a sinus infection, and an ear infection. She also prescribed Riley some medicine and she should make a full recovery in about 10 days or so." I said to Aria

"See I knew there was something else wrong beside the flu bug." Aria said

"Well I am glad that she went to the doctor." I said

"Whats wrong? you seem like you are upset about something." Aria said

"You should have told me about this." I said and then I gave her the envelope with the legal papers inside.

"You opened my mail?" Aria asked

"Well normally you tell me when you are expecting something important so I know not to open it." I said

"What is this, I wasn't expecting anything from a Lawyer." Aria asked

"You should have told me Aria?" I said trying not to yell because I didn't want Riley to hear.

"Told you what?" Aria asked

"That Riley could be Jasons daughter." I yelled and Riley probably did hear but I was really upset with Aria at this point

Aria read the contents inside the envelope before saying another word.

"I didn't tell you because I told Jason that this had to stay between me and him. Apparently he didn't listen to me." Aria said

"Cut the crap Aria, Shes 11 years old and your're telling me that you didn't think that Riley could be Jasons kid at all until he mentioned it?" I asked still yelling

"No, to be honest I didn't even remember that I slept with Jason at a Christmas party while you and I were broken up. Jason is the one that brought it up and competently blindsided me with the possibility that Riley was his." Aria said

"Well now this changes everything." I said

"It doesn't have to change a thing. As far as you and I know Riley is just as much your daughter as she is mine. It doesn't matter what Jason says okay. In your heart you love Riley no matter what." Aria said

"It's not about Jason any more, This is about that paternity test. If that test says that Jason is the biological father of Riley you know he is going to take us to court and fight for custody." I said

"I'll talk to Jason and we'll work something out without having to get a custody agreement." Aria said

"No, I don't want you ever talking to him or seeing him again." I yelled and then left with the envelope and it's entire contents inside.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Ezra got into his car but Aria followed him. I was inputting Jasons address into the GPS

"Where do you think your going?" Aria asked

"I just need to talk to Jason and hopefully maybe get him to back down from all of this." Ezra said

"Oh, so now you can talk to him but I can't." Aria said

"I will be back later tonight Aria, just let me do what I need to do?" Ezra asked

With that Aria went back inside the house and Ezra left to go talk to Jason

"Mom is everything ok?" Riley asked

"We need to go pick up your sister, if we don't leave now we are going to be late." Aria said

"Where did dad go?" Riley asked

"Your dad and I got in a fight. I'd say it's one of the biggest fights that we have gotten into since we've been married." Aria said

"I heard the fight. He's coming back home though right." Riley asked

"I think so sweetie. I don't want you to worry about what your dad and I were fighting about. " Aria said

Aria and Riley went to go pick up Lucy from school. Meanwhile, Ezra had arrived at Jason's apartment. He reluctantly agreed to a conversation.

"What are you here to talk about?" Jason asked

"You know what I am here to talk about." Ezra said and then showed Jason the papers

"I only wanted a paternity test because I want to know. I respect that you and Aria are happily married with kids." Jason said

"What is going to happen if you find out that Riley is indeed your biological daughter and not mine?" Ezra asked

"If Rileys mine then I have a right to see her. You and Aria can work the custody thing out with me so the courts don't have to get involved with that." Jason said

"Even if you did have the right to see Riley outside of school, she will never call you dad or think of you as her dad. Aria and I are the one's that raised her and the one's that Riley is going to consider her mom and dad." Ezra said

Then Ezra left, he thought about going home but he decided against it.

A few hours later Aria was really worried because Ezra had not returned home yet. She made dinner for her and the girls. The three of them ate dinner and Aria put the leftovers away. She got Lucy ready for bed as it would be bedtime for her soon. Riley also got her pajamas on and brushed her teeth. Aria decided that she would call Ezra and see why he wasn't home yet. She called his cell but it rang a few times and then went to voice mail. So Aria decided to leave a voice mail

"It's your wife Aria in cause you didn't notice the caller ID. I'm sorry about our fight earlier. Both the kids are wondering when your going to get home and so am I. I am really worried so please just call me back. Even if your not coming home tonight just call me and let me know that your ok. I love you and I know it's only been 5 hours but I miss you." Aria said in the voice mail message to Ezra.

A little while after that both of the kids were sleeping and Aria still hadn't heard from Ezra. She went to bed that night worried that something was seriously wrong. Aria couldn't think of very many times that she and Ezra hadn't slept in the same bed over the last 10 years. Yes they have had fights in the past but they always made up really quickly. Aria was also worried because she knew that Riley had heard some of the fight but she didn't know how much she heard and what she understood.

The next morning Aria had to take both Riley and Lucy to school. Aria returned home because she wanted to work on the song that she had been writing. Later in the morning she gave Ezra another call. This time it went straight to voice mail. Aria left another brief message.

"Hey it's me again just wondering why you didn't come home last night or at least give me a call back. Anyway your're probably teaching right now and that's why you didn't answer. Love you and please just call me to let me know that your ok." Aria said in the voice mail message.

A few hours later she had yet to her from Ezra. Aria went to pick up Riley.

"Was your dad at work today?" Aria asked as Riley got into the car.

"I wouldn't know he techies on the high school side and I am on the middle school side." Riley said

I'll be right back, just stay in the car for like 5 minutes." Aria said

Aria got out of the car and walked into the school. She went up to where Ezra's english classroom was but he wasn't there. She even checked his little office behind the classroom. Aria then walked back downstairs and went into the office.

"Is their something I can help you with?" The lady at the front desk asked

"Yes, was Ezra Fitz at work today?" Aria asked

"He was but he must have left right after school. There is an english department meeting going right now in the conference room but Ezra is not in there. Is there a message that I could give him tomorrow morning." The lady said

"Thanks, no not really. I'm his wife and I was just wondering why he didn't call me back yet." Aria said

Aria went back to the car.

"Did you talk to dad?" Riley asked

"No but at least I found out that he was at work today" Aria said

Aria went home and tried to call him again. She handed the phone to Riley thinking that if Riley left the message she would maybe get a call back.

"Hey dad, it's Riley mom wants to know where you are and when you're coming home so please just give her a call back. We all miss you, Love you, Bye and call mom back as soon as you get this message." Riley said and gave the phone back to her mom.

Aria got on her laptop and looked something up quickly before it was time to pick Lucy up.

"Hey Riley normally you could stay alone for a few minutes while I go pick up Lucy but I need you to come with me because we have to make a little stop at the Holiday Inn Hotel and Suites." Aria said

"Why do we have to go to a hotel?" Riley asked

"That is where your dad is?" Aria said

"How do you know that?" Riley asked

"According to his credit card there is a pending charge at the Holiday Inn and Suites that has been pending since yesterday." Aria said

Riley went with Aria to pick up Lucy then they went to the hotel. The kids went with Aria into the hotel. Aria knew that if she had the kids with her he would be more likely to come home. She walked into the hotel lobby and walked up to the desk. She showed the guy behind the counter her drivers licence for ID.

"What room is Ezra Fitz staying in?" Aria asked

"I can't tell you that because that is confidential information. How ever I can call up to his room and tell him that he has guests staying in the lobby." He said

"So he is staying here then?" Aria asked

"Yes he checked in around 5 PM yesterday and told us that he didn't know what his checkout day was yet." He said

"Sir, I am his wife. So could you please just tell me what room he is staying in. You can trust me, If I had any bad intentions then I would not have brought the kids with." Aria said

"This one time, but I could get fired for telling you this. He is staying in room 407." He said

"Thanks." Aria said and then got in the elevator with the girls.

Once they got to the forth floor the elevator door opened. They walked down the hall until they arrived at room 407. Aria calmly knocked on the door and within a minute Ezra answered. Riley and Lucy were really happy to see their dad even though it had only been one day. Aria wanted to scream at Ezra for not calling her back and worrying her but she stayed calm so the kids hopefully wouldn't be witness of another fight between them.

"Aria, What are you doing here?" Ezra asked

"Well I could ask you the same question, Can I come in so we can talk?" Aria asked

The kids had already ran in the room when the door opened so Ezra let Aria in the room and shut the door.

"How did you find me?" Ezra asked

"It was easy, All I had to do was go online and look at the transactions on your Visa account. Once I saw the pending hotel charge I was able to figure out that you where here." Aria said

"I didn't think that you would be that smart and track me down like that." Ezra said

"Ezra, I was worried about you. I left you three messages and you hadn't even bothered to call me back." Aria said

"I was about to call you back before you showed up, I was just busy grading papers." Ezra said

"Oh so grading papers is more important then calling your wife back and letting her know that you were ok so she doesn't think that you crashed your car and you where lying in a ditch somewhere really injured or worse." Aria said

"Thats what you thought happened to me?" Ezra asked

"Yes, I was about to report you as a missing person. I even went as far as asking the office people at LA private academy if you had showed up at work today. When she told me that you had shown up for work I was so relieved." Aria said

"I'm sorry I made you get all worried about me. I just needed some time alone before I was ready to come home." Ezra said

"Well are you ready to come home? I know its only been like a day but I think the kids where even more confused last night then I was." Aria said

"Just give me one more night." Ezra said

"What difference is one night going to make. If your not ready to talk about our issues now then your're never going to be." Aria said but she almost yelled it

"We can't talk about this now in front of the kids." Ezra said

"Riley knows what our fight was about. So the only kid we have to worry about is Lucy." Aria said

"So you told her about the Lawyer stuff and everything?" Ezra asked

"I didn't have to tell her anything, Riley heard the whole fight." Aria said

"What did you tell her?" Ezra asked

"I just told her to not worry about it, I told her that you and I would figure something out and everything would be okay." Aria said

"I talked to Jason, He said that if the test went the way he thought it was going to go then he would work the custody thing out with us so we didn't have to let the court decide for us." Ezra said

"Thats good I guess but hopefully the test will go the way we want it to go so we don't have to worry about the custody thing at all." Aria said

"Well the test can only go one of two ways so we have a 50/50 chance. I guess its better to get it done sooner then later." Ezra said

"Are we going to be okay, Relationship wise?" Aria asked the question that she was dreading to hear the answer of.

"If your willing to work things out between us then so am I. So instead of saying yes or no I am saying that I hope we can." Ezra said

"So can you promise me that you will come home after work tomorrow. Even if you sleep on the couch until we work through things. Just as long as you are home and there for the kids." Aria asked

"Actually Aria, I think I am ready to come home now." Ezra said

Ezra checked out the hotel. He got in his car, then he followed Aria and the girls home. Ezra ordered Pizza and went to pick it up. While he was getting the Pizza Aria made a salad. Aria didn't usually eat pizza but since Ezra was nice enough to get one half plain cheese and half veggie she ate some. The cheese half was for Lucy and Riley while the veggie half was for Aria and Ezra. They ate dinner that night in almost silence. Aria and Ezra still had to work their issues out but they would need time to work on that.

**_Discussion Questions_**

_** you think it was right for Jason to get a court ordered paternity test?**_

_** do you think the results of the paternity test will be?**_

_** will Riley think if she has to deal with Jason being her biological father? How will she react to the situation?**_

_** it right for Ezra to spend the night at a hotel without telling Aria where he was? **_

_** you think that Aria and Ezra will work things out? **_

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._**

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private message._**


	6. Paternity Test Day

**Title - Ezria in LA.**

**Characters - Aria and Ezra**

**Story Summery - Following the adventures of Ezrias life as the years passed by. Starts 10 years after Arias High School Graduation. Ezria is married and they live in a big house in Los Angeles, California. Ezra is a teacher at LAs most known private school and Aria is a singer still struggling to become famous. Can they balance their relationship and a family or will their marriage fall apart when Aria gets offered an opportunity of a lifetime?**

**Paternity Test Day.**

**Arias POV**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. It was Friday meaning I had another meeting to go to. I was not only singing at a charity Christmas concert in a two and a half months but I was also on the committee to help plan it. I decided to help out planing because I needed something to help keep my mind off other things. I woke up alone again because Ezra had slept on the couch in the family room downstairs for the past few nights. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever forgive me.

We hadn't talked to each other that much over the past few days so when Ezra walked into our room to get ready for the day I tried to talk to him.

"So when are you going to stop sleeping on the couch? Ezra, the kids are getting really confused and Riley is the only one that knows part of the what is going on." I asked

"I don't know Aria. I wish I could give you the answer that you want but you were hiding something really huge from me and I can't just forgive you for it overnight." Ezra said

"Just think about sleeping in here tonight. No matter which way that paternity test goes Riley is still going to Love You and so will I." I said

"I'll pick Riley up from school and we'll go get that test done. I already arranged for the baby sitter to pick Lucy up from Kindergarten so you can meet us there. How much have you told Riley about whats going on." Ezra said

"All she basically knows is that they do a check swab and they do a finger prick to get a little bit a blood. I told her that they take the DNA and the Blood so they can see the genetic component that the child gets from each parent. I'm just glad that we arranged for Jason to get the test done yesterday so it doesn't have to be weird for Riley when she gets her part of the test done." I said

"I am just going to take a shower and then go to work so I'll be out of your way really soon." Ezra said

"Your not in my way. I have to go get the kids up and ready for school anyway." I said

I got the kids ready for school and then I got myself ready. I dropped Riley off at school.

"Concentrate at school today please. Don't worry about your dad and I because we are going to work things out." I said as Riley got out of the car.

I was on my way to dropping Lucy off at Kindergarten when she asked me a question I didn't think a five year old would ask.

"Are you and Daddy going to get a divorce." Lucy asked

"No, we just have some things that we need to work out. How do you even know that word anyway?" I asked

"This set of twins in my class told me that their parents were getting a divorce and that their daddy was leaving town." Lucy said

"I promise that will never happen to our family." I said

I went to the meeting and then after that I went home to eat lunch. A short time after that I went to meet Ezra and Riley. The test didn't take as long as I thought it was. I was basically only their for moral support. I got my check swabbed anyway even though I knew what the my half of the results would be since I gave birth to Riley. We would found out the results of the test Monday at the latest. Riley went home with Ezra. I picked up Lucy and then went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezras POV<strong>

Now we had to wait to find out who was the actual biological father of Riley is. I was praying that it was going to be me. It would be easier on all of us but we would work something out with Jason if he was the biological father. Riley started asking me questions that I wasn't sure how to answer.

"What was this test really about?" Riley asked

"Your mom and I will tell you more once we know the results." I said

"If this is what you and mom are fighting about then I want to know now." Riley said

"It's complicated Riley and we don't want to tell you unless we have to." I said

"I already know whats going on, I heard you and mom fighting. I just want you to admit that Jason is my biological dad and your not." Riley said

I had to put that thought out of my head and concentrate on driving.

"Riley, those words you just said really hurt. We won't know for sure until the results come in." I said

"I'm really sorry daddy." Riley said

Riley only uses daddy instead of dad when she is really serious about something so I knew she really meant it.

"No matter what happens just remember I am the one that helped your mom raise you. She moved to LA because of me. You would have a very different life if your mom and I broke our relationship off the day I told her I had a job offer in Los Angles, California and I was taking it." I said

_Flashback/Memory__ - Just over 10 years ago_

_It was the middle of August and I just excepted a new position to be a high school english teacher at LA Private Academy in Los Angles, California. I had been contemplating for weeks if I should stay here in Rosewood, Pennsylvania or leave to take a really great job offer in California. Aria doesn't even know about this yet. I figured she was to busy dealing with our daughter Riley who is almost 1 year old and I knew she would tell me not to take it so I didn't even bother talking to her about it. _

_Aria just got back with Riley from the Mommy and me class at the community recreation center that she just started this summer. She put Riley down in the crib for her nap and then she got some food for herself to eat._

_"You want anything to eat?" Aria asked_

_"No, thanks I already ate a little while ago." I said_

_I joined Aria in the tiny apartment kitchen._

_"We gotta do something about these living arrangements. For the two of us this limited space could work but eventually Rileys going to need her own room. When she grows out of the crib in like the next 9 to 12 months were going to need to find another place to live." Aria said_

_"Not to mention that we haven't had any private time together since she was born." I said_

_"Thats just how it works Ezra. The baby becomes your number one priority and sometimes your romantic relationship suffers. Aria said_

_"Have you ever thought of moving out of Rosewood or Pennsylvania?" I asked_

_"I have but Rosewood is my home, My family is here, my friends are here, and more importantly you are here." Aria said_

_"Would you consider leaving Rosewood if it meant bringing Riley with you and moving to Los Angeles, California with me?" I asked_

_"No, I can't just leave Ezra I have plans. I am starting night classes at Rosewood Community College and you are watching Riley while I am in class." I said_

_"Well I can't exactly do that anymore. I already accepted a job at LA Private Academy and I am leaving in 10 days." Ezra said_

_"How can you make that sort of decision without consulting me first?" I yelled_

_"I tried to Aria for 3 months but I knew that you would tell me to turn it down." Ezra said_

_"You knew about this for three months. I thought you quit your job at Rosewood High because you wanted to help me with Riley more but apparently you quit because you already had another job offer located on the other side of the country." I yelled_

_"I didn't quit, I was fired Aria." Ezra said_

_"So you lied to me Ezra. You need to leave, Just go to LA and forget all about me and our daughter." Aria yelled_

_"I'm sorry but this job offer is a great opportunity for both of us. They offered me an apartment and the school is paying the rent for the first year. It's a two bedroom so I thought it would be great for us. Plus I figured that hopefully in a years time we would have saved up enough money to put a down payment on a house. I know LA housing is expensive but I would be earning more then double the salary that I earned at Rosewood high and it includes Health insurance benefits, Sick pay, and Holiday pay that I didn't have before." I said_

_"Well when you put it that way it does sound like a great opportunity for you. I can't believe that you wouldn't even talk to me first. Where I am supposed to leave because I can't go with you at least not right now." Aria asked_

_"You could go back to your parents house. You lived there before and Riley lived there for her first 8 months." I said_

_"I didn't leave my parents house by choice Ezra, they kicked me out. It was mostly my dad but my mom didn't even try to defend me. Mike tried but my parents just think that he is going to end up just like me and get a teenage girl pregnant before he graduates high school. You weren't the one that got pregnant at 16. I was 17 by the time Riley was born but still. I'm just grateful that my parents let me stay there until I was 18 and a high school graduate. Besides the fact that I almost didn't graduate on time because I missed a lot of the beginning of my senior year. You can go to LA and forget about being a dad while I am stuck here trying to balance being a mom and getting some sort of higher education." Aria Yelled_

_"See another lie, I wasn't the only one hiding things in this relationship. You didn't even tell me that you were pregnant until you started showing and I confronted you about it." I yelled_

_Riley woke up and started crying._

_"I guess we'll continue this fight later because right now I have a daughter to quiet down." Aria said_

_Aria went to calm Riley down and before anymore words were said I left our apartment. If I couldn't get Aria to change her mind then I knew I had to do something to keep her from breaking up with me. I thought that maybe if I reasoned with Arias parents they would let her come back home. I went to where Aria used to live and rang the doorbell. Arias brother Mike answered the door. _

_"You shouldn't be here?" Mike said_

_"I just wanted to try and get your parents to let Aria come stay here. My apartment is just too small for the three of us and I think Aria would like some time back here with Riley. She needs her own space and she doesn't get that living with me." I said"_

_"My dad is never going to let that happen and you need to leave before my parents see you here. You know what happened the day you told my parents that you were in love with and dating my sister." Mike said_

_I left not wanted to make the situation any worse. That plan didn't work but there was one other thing I could do. I called my landlord and told him to meet me at cafe near my apartment building. If I couldn't get Arias parents to let here live with them then the one thing I could do was make sure she had a place to stay after I left. I gave my land lord a rent check for the next four months. This way Aria could live in my apartment through the end of the year. I went back to my apartment after that. Aria was watching Riley crawl around the living room aria of my apartment. She was sitting on the couch and I could tell that her face was red and puffy so she must have been crying._

_"She will be walking before we know it." I said_

_"I can't believe Riley will be one in a month." Aria said_

_I sat down next to her._

_"I know you probably hate me right now but I just paid the rent through the end of the year so you have a place to stay for right now." I said_

_"Thanks." Aria said_

_"I had to do something for you and our daughter, If you don't want to come with me to LA I completely understand but just know that I love you Aria and we will find a way to be together again soon." I said_

_"Are you breaking up with me?" Aria asked_

_"No, Aria we have to at least try and make long distance work. If you need me to send you money for food, things for Riley, or even something for you don't be afraid to ask me. Promise to keep me updated and let me know how Riley is doing. I'll give you my new address so if you're ever ready to come to LA, I'll be waiting for you." I said_

_Aria and I barley spoke to each other for the last week and a half that I was still in Rosewood._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

* * *

><p><strong>Arias POV<strong>

Later that night we got the kids ready for bed and after they were asleep Ezra and I had another conversation. I was already in My pajamas and reading a book in our room. I put down her book so we could talk.

"How old were you when your parents got divorced?" I asked

"12 but Wesley was 5 years old at the time. Why did you ask?" Ezra asked

"Lucy asked me if we were getting a divorce. I told her that we just had some things that we needed to work out and that wasn't going to happen to our family." I said

"How does a 5 year old have that word in her vocabulary anyway?" Ezra asked

"She said their is a set of twins in her kindergarten class whose parents are getting a divorce and the dad is moving away." I said

"That explains it, Riley asked me to admit the fact that Jason was her biological father and not me. She said it in a really rude and hurtful way to." Ezra said

"That doesn't sound like her." I said

"She apologized after she said it. I told Riley to remember that I was the one that helped raise her, and that her life would have been a lot different If you and I broke up after I took the job here in LA." Ezra said

"When you first moved to LA and we spent those few months apart, I really didn't think that we were ever going to be together again as a family. I overreacted that day that you told me about the job offer and I am the reason that we spent almost 4 months apart." I said

_Flashback/Memory - 10 Years ago_

_Ezra left for LA almost a month ago. I had started classes at Rosewood Community college. They had a daycare on Campus that I used even though I really didn't like the idea of having to put Riley in daycare. She was in daycare before while I was in my senior year of high school but I was really counting on having Ezra to be there to help me with babysitting. I was able to switch my schedule around so I didn't have to take night classes anymore. _

_Mike stepped up and decided to help me. I also had help from Ezras brother Wesley although he was also in college. I felt bad for Riley when her first birthday arrived and she didn't have her dad their to celebrate it. Ezra did call me to wish Riley a happy birthday._

_"How is my little girl?" Ezra asked_

_"She's doing great. She hasn't started walking yet but she did say her first words today. She said "Mama" Maybe she will say "Dada" if she hears your voice on the phone." I said_

_I put the phone on speaker so Riley could hear. Sure enough she said "Dada" after she heard Ezras voice. _

_"Happy birthday Riley. Daddy loves and misses you." Ezra said_

_"Its only been a month but it feels like its been a lot longer. I don't know how much longer I can do this."I said_

_"You know you can finish out the semester and then come to LA. There are community colleges here in LA." Ezra said_

_"I'll think about it. Guess whose house Riley and I are about to go to for dinner?" I asked_

_"Your parents, did they finally decide that they want to be in their granddaughters life?" Ezra asked_

_"No actually your mothers house. Wesley has been helping me a lot and your mother decided she wanted to be in Riley life. Mike has helped me to and my mother actually called me the other day. My dad is the only one who hasn't made any effort to be in Rileys life." I said_

_I went to Ezra's moms house. I couldn't believe how nice she was being to me. I texted Ezra some pictures of Riley, Ezras mom, Wesley, my mom, and Mike all celebrating Rileys birthday._

_Halloween arrived and then it was Thanksgiving. The semester at RCC was almost over. I had applied to Los Angeles community college. Ezra was right it was probably best for Riley if I left Rosewood and went to LA. I had learned from Mike that our parents were going through separation again. They hadn't even been back together for a year yet. They never got remarried and they probably never were going to. Thanksgiving dinner was at my parents house this time since my dad didn't live there anymore._

_"You know now that your dads not living here you can come back home if you want." My mom said_

_"Aria, you should come back home." Mike said_

_"I have to go somewhere with in the next month. The rent is only paid for another month and the renters contract is up. Ezra wants me to finish the semester and then meet him in LA but I'm still not sure if that's what I want to do." I said_

_"I think you should go to LA then. Riley needs her dad. My dad left Ezra and my mom when I was really young but you don't have to let Riley grow up without her dad." Wesley said_

_"She still has her dad though. We talk to each other on the phone every few days." I said_

_"You should go to LA. Rileys already spent her first birthday and her second thanksgiving without her dad. Riley doesn't need to spend her second Christmas without her dad as well." Ezras mom said_

_I called Ezra that night._

_"I'm bringing Riley and flying out to LA for Christmas." I told Ezra_

_"Are you staying just for the holiday?" Ezra asked_

_"No actually I'm buying a one way ticket." I said_

_"Thats great, what changed your mind?" Ezra asked_

_"Your mom actually. She told me that Riley shouldn't have to spend another holiday without her dad." I said_

_"I can't wait to see you and Riley." Ezra said_

_The day arrived that I made the move to LA. Ezras apartment was still on the small side but it had two bedrooms and it was the perfect amount of space for the three of us. Christmas day arrived and Riley gave us the best present of all because she stared walking that day. Ezra and I could finally call LA home. Ezras LA apartment was now known as our apartment._

_End of Flashback/Memory_

"I was the one that was wrong to take a job on the other side of the country when I would be leaving my future wife and my daughter." Ezra said

"Well we worked things out after all. You are the best husband that I could have asked for. You are great with our kids and I love you for that." I said

It was the first time in a few weeks that both of us where actually happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezras POV<strong>

The paternity test results arrived a few days later. Aria and I opened the envelope together. We weren't happy with the results but Aria and I could get through this. Jason DiLaurentis was indeed the biological father of Riley. It was going to be different but she was still my daughter. I was the one that raised her. I may not have been there for all her important first milestones but I was there for most of them. Later that day Aria and I had talked to Riley before we had to pick Lucy up from Kindergarten.

"You may not completely understand this at your age but this test did confirm that Jason is your bio dad." I said

"So some guy I barley know is my dad?" Riley asked

"If your talking genetics yes but that doesn't change how your dad feels about you." Aria said

"So is Lucy not my sister then?" Riley asked

"Technically shes your half sister. You two can still love each other like sisters. This doesn't have to change that." I said

"How are we a family then? Riley asked

"Your 3 Aunts Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are not my blood related siblings. We grew up together and we are all best friends so we call each other sisters. Family is not about genetics its all about love." Aria said

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner. You let me believe for 11 years that you were my dad and all of the sudden this other guy turns out to be my dad." Riley yelled and then left the room

"You need to apologize to your father right now Riley. He loves you now just as much as he did yesterday and when you were first born." Aria said but Riley had already stormed off.

"Just let her calm down Aria. I will talk to her later." I said

"I'm really sorry. I really thought see would have my point of view on this. We are together as a family no matter what." Aria said

"It's not your fault. She's 11 and she just doesn't understand the situation." I said

"Well I don't want her to stop calling you dad and start calling Jason dad." Aria said

"She won't do that." I said

"How do you know?" Aria asked

"DNA doesn't make a family, Love does. You should go pick up Lucy and I will tell Riley what I just told you." I said

Later on that night both kids were asleep. We were getting ready to go to bed ourselves.

"Did you talk to Riley?" Aria asked

"Yes, she apologized to me. I hope see really meant it." I said

"I am sure she did. It's going to take all of us some time to get used to the situation. I know it must be really hard for you." Aria said

"Did you ever think that I wasn't Rileys biological dad before Jason moved here and complicated things?" I asked

"No, if I had even thought that there was a little chance then I would have been upfront and honest with you." Aria said

"Well we haven't always been upfront and honest with each other." I said

"From now on we will be and that is why I am telling you this right now. Jason called me when you were out getting carry out Chinese for dinner. He's willing to meet with both of us so we can discuss things with him." Aria said

"What does he want from us?" I asked

"He wants partial custody of Riley. He said he was willing to settle for as little as spending one or two days/nights a month with her." Aria said

"So like every other Saturday or something like that." I said

"Personally I don't think we should give him any custody. Riley needs to see Jason as her choir teacher and that's it." Aria said

"Yes, I agree but if we don't give Jason what he wants then he is going to take us to court and we don't want to risk losing a custody battle against him." I said

"What if we won the custody battle and then Jason would have no legal right to see Riley outside of school." Aria said

"The court won't see it our way. They are going to look at the paternity test results and see that Biologic wise Riley belongs to Jason." I said

"If we were able to prove Jason as an unfit father then we would win for sure." Aria said

"How we would do that?" I asked

"Remember when you came home from the baseball game that night. You heard the end of the fight that Jason and I had. That night he told me that he had two kids of his own. Jasons son Noah is currently 7 and daughter Alexandra is currently 5. Jason and their mother got divorced 3 years ago. Jason had split 50/50 custody of both of them at first. One night he got a ticket for a DUI. The kids were in their car seats in the backseat sleeping at the time. Jason went to Jail for Driving Under The Influence of Alcohol. According to him he wasn't that drunk. He said he was just a little bit over the .08 limit that night but he used to lie to me all the time about his drinking habits. That's why Jason and I broke up in the first place. His ex's Lawyer made a deal with him that if he agreed to give up the 50/50 custody of his kids then he could be let off the hook for the DUI. He chose to loose the custody of his kids because he didn't want to spend several years in Jail. At the time he had a management company in Nashville. He was in charge of several country singers one of them had even been Taylor Swift at the time. He lost his business do to the economy and then moved to LA after he got the job offer to be the choir director at LA Private Academy." Aria said

"Wow so that explains why he wants to be involved in Rileys life. This poor guy lost everything and now he thinks he can get involved in our daughters life." I said

"I could tell you plenty more stories about Jason but you probably don't want to hear them since most of them are back in the day when Jason and I were dating." Aria said

"What did you ever see in Jason?" I asked

"At the time he was a really great first boyfriend but sometimes I wish I had met you first. I lost my virginity to him. I had just turned 16 when it happened. Jason and I broke up a short time after that." Aria said

"Thats ok Aria we all make mistakes. My first time was really bad. It happened at a party and it was with some random girl that went to my high school." I said

"I really don't want to hear about Ezra." Aria said

Aria kissed me and I knew exactly what she wanted. We were as quiet as we could be so we didn't wake up the kids. After a while both of us were tired and we cuddled together.

"I love you Aria." I said

"I love you too Ezra." Aria said

Then we both fell asleep still cuddled up next to each other.

**_Discussion Questions_**

**_What did you think of the flashbacks? Which flashback did you like better - The first one from Ezras POV or the second one from Arias POV?_**

**_Are Aria and Ezra going to let Jason be in Rileys life?_**

**_Should Jason get any custody of Riley?_**

**_Will Ezra and Riley be able to bond like father/daughter or will things be different now?_**

**_Is Ezria headed in the right direction to work things out with each other?_**

**Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Reviewing helps me write this story. Also PM me if you would like.**

**_What I would like from you readers is a few other characters that I can use in this story. They can be adults or children of any age. I am planning on using other PLL characters in this story but they will have minor parts compared to Aria and Ezra. Submit your character by either a review or by private message._**

**_I also would like ideas for this story. You can submit those ideas either by a review or private message. I would love it if my readers can help me write the story along the way._**

**_Also the title might be changed. So any title ideas can be submitted in a review or by private mess_**


End file.
